1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to war simulation board games, and more particularly pertains to a war board game which combines skill in the form of manual dexterity and also strategy along with random chance to provide an exciting and entertaining board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of war simulation board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,303, which issued to M. Szatrow on game board having a grid pattern and indicia representing land and sea areas. Game pieces simulating war ships are moved about the game board in accordance with predetermined movement patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,679, which issued to D. Benge on May 21, 1974, discloses a warfare game utilizing a game board having a plurality of zones and movement paths connecting the zones designated thereon. Indicia representing land and sea areas is also provided. A variety of game pieces simulating war vehicles and soldiers are moved about the game board in accordance with predetermined movement patterns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,463, which issued to J. Zumchak on Dec. 21, 1976, discloses a naval combat simulating board game which utilizes a generally checker board configured game board and a plurality of game pieces simulating war ships and planes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,236, which issued to R. Hoffa on June 6, 1978, discloses a war game which utilizes a game board having indicia representing various geographic regions and geomorphic segments designating various different terrains. Game pieces simulating war vehicles are moved about the game board in accordance with predetermined rules. Weapon firing is simulated by throwing dice and evaluating the results in accordance with weapon capacity charts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,731, which issued to D. Whiteman et al on Feb. 15, 1983, disclose a war simulation board game which utilizes a game board having a grid pattern formed by a plurality of square segments and including indicia representing land and sea area. Game pieces are moved about the game board in accordance with results determined by a random number generator. Weapon fire is simulated by throwing dice.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to war simulation board games, none of these devices disclose a game which utilize the fall of a writing instrument to simulate weapon firing by forming a simulated projectile shot path between target zones of occupied segments. The previously described prior art devices typically utilize predetermined rules and random number generators such as dice to simulate weapon firing. This adds an undue element of chance which negates any opportunity for the development of player skill. The excessive random play factor of the prior art games removes much of the elements of direct skill competition which attracts and entertains typical game players Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of war simulation board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such war simulation board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.